


Futanari Ballbusting: Magic Council

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [2]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Anal Beads, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Council, F/F, Femdom, Futa, Futanari, Huge Dick, Huge balls, Lecture, Lolicon, Lolita, Magic, Meeting, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Pain, Painplay, Shemale, Shy, Sorceress, Sounding, Spells & Enchantments, Succubus, Thighjob, Threesome - F/F/F, Twins, ball grab, ballbusting, blowjob, dickgirl, handjob, tamakeri, thick thighs, urethra insertion, urethra penetration, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A futanari vampire sorceress named Lucida attends a magic council meeting, but gets distracted by her two little slaves~
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Kudos: 32





	Futanari Ballbusting: Magic Council

It's soooooooooo boring to attend classes! Of any kind! And you know it!

Even if the class is an inter-species meeting of The Grand Magic Institute and you're the voivode of No Ball's Land, a respected adventurer, and an archmaster of sorcery, which means you have to be there and listen to some bitches preaching, giving speeches and all kinds of other bullshit, like the demonstration of impressive magic... which is either an orgy or a new, creative way to bust some nuts.

Hi. I'm Lucida van Ichor. I'm a 6'1ft (185cm) tall futanari half-demon half-human true vampire sorceress adventurer ex-overlord lady person. And those are not even half of my titles. I'm a slight egocentric, carefree megalomaniac that loves to dominate my pray, but I also am capable of enjoying love, adorableness and innocence! Not like in my past, when I was a total psycho. ... I still kinda am, but ANWAY! My most important bodyparts are the size of large grapefruit, sometimes growing to melons when I'm pent up. They hang low below my cock, which is 2ft(60cm) long when erect. My muscles are well-defined, my body is curvy and ample, tits fitting in DD cup. I have short, light red hair and my eyes are grey, occasionally glowing red when I use magic. Oh and I have vampire fangs, obviously! They can shrink or grow according to my whim.

Right, so I'm a part of some "highest magical order" group or something, I don't know what's going on exactly because I slept over most of their lectures. They kinda ignore it because 1. The girls love the D and 2. I am so powerful that they can't just say "ey bitch gettup" cuz I'd kick their asses. I'm so evil.

But hey, what really counts in those meetings is... they have those really sexy, young mage apprentices of different races, and there's one elf girl that is head over heels in love with me, letting me pound her tanned, big ass every night as I'm uh... tutoring her! That's right! She's suuuuch a good student~

I was sitting in a kind of lecture theatre where there's a 'scene' in the middle, the room is rounded, everybody observing the one making a speech. For my fortune, I was in one of the last rows, alone, because well I was the edgy one that liked to be alone and lost in thought...

...

Just kidding, I was often jilling off so I just shushed motherfuckers away to have a nice wank. Now that I think of it... Damn those poor maids that come after to dust the place off and see a puddle of my always warm, viscous sperm all over the floor... But I guess they take it home cuz futa's nut is extremely nutritious... but I'm getting sidetracked again!

After half an hour of some gal explaining how to provide valuable irrigation to the Holstaur Farmlands via collective magical incantation to change the weather, I feel asleep. Who cares about taxes, laws and boring economy? I'm here to fuck bitches, snort fairy dust and fuck bitches!

"M- Master Lucida..."

...

"Mistress Lucy."

*SLAP*

"WhAH!??!" I woke up, looking around in slight shock. The same god damn gal was talking, and I couldn't even tell if I napped 30 seconds or 30 minutes! All her words seemed the same and sometimes included numbers...! Ugh...

I frowned as I was still alone, the entire row empty... who called me...?

"M- Mastew~!" I heard a squeaky, cute voice from below. And I finally realised to whom it belonged...

I bent down and looked under my desk. Just as I thought...

"Good evening, mistress Lucy." Said one of two creatures clinging to each other between my legs.

Yanni and Nikki. My two hellish imp sisters that I can summon at will. Or... they can summon themselves. The twins are both female and look exactly the same, minus their hair colors.  
Thei attire always consists of cute, pink lingerie panties, long, high-heeled boots with white fur at the top near their knees, flowy, black tops with a lil heart carved out to see their... non-existing cleavage and black, spiked collars with chains attached to them. Both have a pair of adorable, demonic wings, looking a bit like bat's, although they are able to levitate without their help.  
Yanni and Nikki are a little shorter than an average dwarf, still being cute and smol like one, but they are more sexually experienced than any dwarf on the planet for sure...  
The imp sisters have long, straight hair, Yanni's in silver and Nikki's in purple. Yanni is timid, caring and innocent, while Nikki is serious, calm and devoted.

"Ah... you lil sluts, what the fuck are you doing?" I performed a perfect eyeroll as I spread my legs to see their cute faces smooshing cheeks together and holding their hands, fingers laced.

"M- Miss Lucida..." Yanni cooed, closing her eyes apologetically, while Nikki's stayed locked with mine in a cold stare, "W- We felt so lonely... I thought... This might be a good moment t- to..."

"Make some use of mistress's long pleasure-rod." Nikki said with a monotone, emotionless tone.

The twins' pink, warm eyes slid down to meet with my flaccid shaft dangling just before them.

"Oh... Now you're talking... So you two are horny, hm?" I smirked, tilting my head with a vicious smile.

"A- Ah! W- We wanted to... check on you, miss Lucy." Yanni squeaked, she was just adorable.

"And to suck your great, lusty cock" Nikki said without a trace of emotion in her voice, yet blushing a bit, which made my sexual senses skyrocket as my penis twitched and started to get hard.

"N- Nikki...! Your lewd words are making miss Lucy's love staff feel appreciated!" Yanni cooed happily, she was pleased to see my dick rising slowly.

"You should use your tongue to lick it, not to talk, dear sister." Nikki slowly leaned in from the left and gave the middle of my shaft a little lick with her tiny tongue, sending shivers down my spine.

"Ah! Y- Yes..." Yanni moaned softly and joined her sister, both slobbering their tiny tongues up and down my enormous dick swaying slowly, leaning down, the tip almost reaching the ground!

I sighed happily as I tilted my head back, resting it and enjoying the playful teasing. Of course, it was teasing, my cock was enormous, and their tongues were so smol!

My legs were spread greatly so there was place for both the demonic twins and... well, my fat, giant testicles that hung down over the seat and dangled in the air loosely. The overstuffed dairy tanks behind my dick were huuuuge! Each one corresponded to the size of the twins' torsos, or even bigger!

Due to Yanni and Nikki's words and sexy teasing, my long penis pumped itself erect reaching far past my knee, my cockhead throbbing with desire as the twins looked at it with awe. Oh yes... they know perfectly what to do to turn me on. (... wait, am I ever off...?)

All of a sudden, my sack began to feel... a prickly kind of sensation...

"What the fuck...?" I gasped softly, grasping the arm supports of the chair, it really hurt! It was just like... my raw testicles were being pierced and stung by thousands of wasps!

Endless waves of needles were stabbing my giga-testicles hanging a dozen inches from my hard cock.

I then felt someone put their tiny lil' hands on my long, moist dick and slowly caress it. I looked at the twins again and frowned, seeing all four of their hands working up and down near the tip of my penis.

"W- What is that... feeling?" I cooed, blushing.

"Just relax, mistress Lucida..." Nikki cooed calmly, stroking my big cock near the tip, "Just sit there and relax..."

"Ouuu... my balls! What are you doing to them! They... feel like they're stung by millions of bees!" I groaned in pain, my eyes getting watery, that pain was unimaginable!!

"W- We are just constricting the girls, as you like, master~" Yanni purred happily while helping her sister jerk me off.

"Ah!!! A- At least speed up a little! You're so sloooow, you're torturing my penis!" I moaned hard, thrusting my long penis into their small hands, but they took them off!! How daaaare they!!!

"Mistress's gems are looking so full..." Nikki said, slowly stroking the bottom of my left, giant nut.

"Master didn't empty her gonads properly... we need to help!" Yanni exclaimed, happily massaging the second orb from below, "So heavy and musky~"

"Mistress needs to gush out some of that stress from her long, deadly spear." Nikki nodded, staring at my magnified jewels.

Those two bitches were insufferable! My eyes started to tear up and I moaned, clenching my chair's arm supports and gritting my teeth in despair, my toes spreading and curling as I released a wild "Gaah!" And endured! I even made my balls produce more sperm via magic so they will be bigger, so more of their surface could be stung by those invisible fuckers!

"F- Fuck~" I shuddered, digging my heels into the floor as the twins opened their lusty mouths and started to rub their lips right on my cockhead, like they were trying to kiss through it. They moved their heads left to right making slobbering, wet sounds and sucking on my fat dickhead, three times bigger than their cute mouths.

It was kinda hilarious, but also frustrating that their hands couldn't reach by swaying balls in that position, I guess my dick was just too long. But they did focus on the handjob, each of the small succubs putting a hand on the side of my length and jerking it off in sync. Their other hands went to the very tip of my tip, caressing my cum slit with their fingers.

My eyes went to the back of my skull as my slaves worked hard on my cock, licking it and jerking it off before suddenly, both of them started to insert their tiny fingers inside my urethra!

They stretched it a bit and rubbed all around the entrance to my penis, and suddenly...!

"Aghahaa!!!!!" I squeaked in surprise as something entered my cock! It was a long sting of... uh... anal beads?? But they were smaller and designed to fit in big cocks!

I felt them entering one by one, bumping along my urethra as they slid in easily, my whole dick was in the twins' saliva after all!

"W- What are you doing you lil sluts!!!" I exclaimed, my penis swallowed all the beads and felt really full! Only the last bead was sticking out!

"Those will stop your monstercock from splattering it's fluids everywhere, miss... I think you didn't deserve the release yet~" Nikko purred as Yanni blushed, she was afraid of me, but also knew I'd like that.

"Fuck~ I want to cum you brats..." I groaned in anger, but Nikki wasn't one to fear me. She was in control, bold and driven by love to make my balls ache and itch.

"We will make your big orbs feel bad, but we'll work on them too, miss Lucida! Don't worry!" Yani squeaked with her soft, shaking voice as the twins approached my hanging, frustrated testicles.

As was the case with my dick, each twin took one nut and started to make out with it, caressing and hugging it, sucking on the skin and licking all over them, even tugging at them as I died inside and my penis throbbed hard, wanting to burst.

"What is the part of us you love the most, miss Lucida?" Nikki suddenly asked, and I grunted in surprise, opening my eyes and looking down at my throbbing, veiny dick.

"W- Wha... I... I mean... I think... Literally all of you?" I moaned, wanting to cum so bad my balls were beginning to go blue.

"Wrong answer..." Nikki said calmly as she suddenly clung onto my testicle, embracing the nut and trying to crush it with her hands and legs wrapped around it! Yanni hesitated at first, but then followed her sister, taking my other gonad and hugging it tightly!

"AAAGHAAAAA!!! PLEASE STOP!!!" I screamed, thrashing around as the twins tried to rupture my reproductive organs.

"Answer correctly, master!" Yanni cooed, worried. She was still so cute, yet deadly!

"Agh, fuck!!! I don't know... thighs!!!" I moaned with tears streaming down my cheeks, but then I felt great relief as my testies were finally free, the magic stinging stopped too!

"We can accept that." Nikki said like nothing happened and took off her panties, Yanni following her, of course.Then, they both mounted my cock! Literally, like a horse! Their legs straddled over my penis, they were facing each other, and their plump thighs hugged my dick really comfortably.

"Oooh... fuck that feels good~" I moaned, finally able to relax.

Yanni and Nikki started to make out, their hands laced and their tongues dancing as they moaned and rubbed their naked pussies against the top of my rod.

They were quite small, but damn me if their thighs weren't plump and thicc for their overall size!

They humped my cock standing on their tippy toes and sliding their naked, adorable pussies on top of my beast, smearing their lovely juices everywhere.

"Shit... I want to- I'm gonna..." I groaned, my eyes crossing as my cock started to tremble.

Just then, Nikki, who was facing away from me and was closer to my torso, raised her feet abruptly smashing her heels into my hanging, fat gonads!

I yelled and grabbed her ass cheeks in retaliation, but that only made her deliver a far more angry heels into the bottom of my bloated, heavy testicles.

Then, she unleashed a series of heels, one leg after another in a quick pace, and at this moment I knew there was no turning back.

My dick hardened to the diamond level as my assaulted gonads contracted and started to dispense fat, thick gushes of cum into my dick, but... it was blocked!

... not for long, though. My cum was far too powerful, and the anal beads just flew out of my dick like a series of cannonballs, each bead rubbing and stretching my cum slit as I grit my teeth and crossed my eyes.

A gigantic serpentine of cum gushed out of my cock with such power that it actually ripped the wooden seat before me and flew into the distance as I moaned in defeat.

The demonic twins happily humped and slammed their fat thighs against my orgasming dick while I moaned and groaned in bliss. Fuck I needed that...

After about I-nearly-passed-out time amount later, I blinked and huffed, feeling the very last of my cum leak from my cock.

I slowly raised my head and looked at my half-hard penis dripping its load, and the lack of two twin succubs on top of it... so they vanished...

Shame, I wanted to tell them how happy I am to- ... oh.

Oh.

OH.

The whole fucking room. Was FUCKING.

Every single woman and futanari mage of the highest council was going like crazy, pounding pussies, asses, tits, throats in one, big orgy. And most of them were looking at me!!!

... I must've been really loud and interrupted that poor gal's lecture about irrigation or something...

Hah! Fun!

Perhaps I should just pay her a visit and apologise ~deeply~

...

If I find her amongst those folks fucking down there...


End file.
